Star Trek (Film)
Achtung! Dieser Artikel behandelt ein Thema, über welches noch kaum Informationen verfügbar sind. Bitte füge keine Informationen hinzu, die auf Gerüchten oder Vermutungen basieren. Eventuelle Informationen sollten mit namhaften Quellen verlinkt werden. ---- Star Trek XI ist der Arbeitstitel für den 11. Star Trek Film. :Bitte füge neue Informationen mit Datum ans Ende an und erwähne Deine Quelle. Produktionshistorie März 2006 Paramount gab offiziell bekannt, dass der 11. Star Trek-Kinofilm 2008 erscheinen wird. Als Produzent wurde J.J. Abrams verpflichtet J.J. Abrams to Produce "Trek XI"J.J. Abrams is becoming the next Gene Roddenberry., bekannt durch den Film Mission Impossible III und die erfolgreichen TV-Serien Lost und Alias. Als Co-Produzenten für Star Trek XI konnten Damon Lindelof und Bryan Burk von Lost gewonnen werden; Als Drehbuchautoren wurden Alex Kurtzman und Roberto Orci engagiert. Anfangs hieß es, dass sich die Geschichte des Films um Spock und Kirk und ihr erstes gemeinsame Abenteuer drehen soll, nachdem sich die beiden auf der Sternenflotten-Akademie kennengelernt haben, was aber nur ein Gerücht war und von J.J. Abrams zurückgezogen wurde "Star Trek" kehrt auf die Leinwand zurück. April 2006 Erik Jendresen hatte ein erstes Skript zum 11. Kinofilm geschrieben. Es sollte eine Trilogie werden, die zeitlich zwischen ENT und TOS spielt und die Romulanischen Kriege behandeln. Als Hauptperson war Tiberius Chase, ein Vorgänger von James Kirk geplant. Der provisorische Arbeitstitel war "The Beginning" "Star Trek: The Beginning": Ein wohl gescheitertes Konzept. Juli 2006 Am 22. Juli wurde auf startrek.com ein erster Ausschnitt des Posters zum elften Film enthüllt. Es enthält den Hinweis darauf, dass der Film im Jahre 2008 veröffentlicht werden soll. Außerdem erinnert das Symbol sehr an die Classic Serie mit Kirk, Spock & Co. Vermutlich wird es doch ein Prequel zu dieser Serie New Poster Sends Clues to Direction of Next Movie. August 2006 Auf der IMDB ist bei dem Film Star Trek XI Matt Damon als Darsteller von James T. Kirk aufgeführt. Das ist natürlich auch nur ein Gerücht. Es scheint Fans zu geben, die der Meinung sind nur Shatner is Kirk 'William Shatner is Kirk'. September 2006 Mitte September ließ Matt Damon das Gerücht dementieren, mit Abrams in Verhandlungen über die Übernahme der Rolle eines jüngeren James T. Kirk zu stehen. Selbst seine Agentur wisse nichts von Anfragen von Abrams oder Paramount Matt Damon spielt nicht James T. KirkDamon: Not Been Approached For New Kirk. Oktober 2006 Abrams soll nun mit Tom Cruise über eine Rolle in dem elften Film in Verhandlungen stehen. Als Kirk sei Ben Affleck, als Spock Philip Seymour Hoffman im Gespräch Cruise im nächsten "Star-Trek"-Film. 21. Oktober 2006 Das Drehbuch für den elften Star Trek-Kinofilm wird bald fertig geschrieben sein. Der erste Entwurf soll noch diesen Monat bei den Verantwortlichen bei den Paramount Pictures eingereicht werden. Sollte das Script dann genehmigt und keine größeren Änderungen vorgenommen werden, wird die Endfassung zu Weihnachten vorliegen. Der Start der Dreharbeiten ist vorraussichtlich für Sommer 2007 geplant. Es ist aber noch nicht sicher ob J. J. Abrams selbst als Regisseur tätig sein wird oder nur als Produzent für den Streifen fungiert. http://www.sf-radio.net/ Drehbuch für Star Trek XI fast fertig. 21.Dezember 2006 J.J. Abrams hat Scott Chambliss als neuen Produktions Designer für Star Trek XI verpflichtet. Somit wird dies der erste Star Trek Film seit Star Trek V, der ohne den bisherigen Produktions Designer Herman Zimmerman produziert wird Scott Chambliss neuer Production Designer bei Star Trek XI. 12. Januar 2007 William Shatner ließ verlauten, dass der Film auf jeden Fall über Kirk und Spock an der Akademie handeln soll und dass er wohl auf jeden Fall in dem Film mitspielen wird, wenn J.J. Abrams ihn einbauen kann. Zudem betonte Shatner, dass er gerne mehr tun würde als nur ein Cameo Auftitt zu absolvieren. Zitat von William Shatner: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was sie genau machen werden. Aber wenn sie mich und Leonard in den Film einbinden werden, dann sollte das auf eine 'bedeutungsvolle' Art und Weise sein, aber ich weiß nicht, was sie genau machen werden.“ Desweiteren meinte er, dass sie (J.J. und die Produzenten) noch herausfinden müssen, wie sie ihn, also "den toten Captain mit dem jungen Captain zusammenbringen. Es ist ein sehr komplexes, technisches Problem, wie man den Charakter hineinschreiben kann, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie sie das lösen werden." http://www.sf-radio.net/webbeat/startrek/meldung,,1,12015,00.php 25. Januar 2007 Es gibt neue Gerüchte über die Besetzung des Films. Dieses Mal schreibt die schottische Zeitung "The Sunday Mail", dass James McAvoy ("Der König von Schottland") ganz oben auf der Liste stehen würde, Scotty zu spielen. Ebenfalls behauptet die Zeitung, dass Matt Damon bereits für die Rolle des jungen Captain Kirk unterschrieben habe. Dies wird jedenfalls von Paramount und Damon selbst dementiert. William Shatner meint, dass die Produzenten wohl einen Weg finden wollen, ihm selbst eine Rolle in Star Trek XI zu geben. Ebenso gibt es Gerüchte, dass auch Leonard Nimoy einen Platz finden soll. Sicher ist derweil, dass eine erste Fassung des Drehbuches fertig ist und dass - laut Paramount - das Casting in den ersten Zügen steht. http://www.treknews.de/treknews/newspro-treknews/static/116966108113239.php http://www.treknews.de/treknews/newspro-treknews/static/116876940437677.php 27. Februar 2007 Star Trek XI wird Weihnachten 2008 in die Kino kommen und J. J. Abrams wird, wie vermutet, die Regie übernehmen. Star Trek XI Weihnachten 2008 in den Kinos; Abrams übernimmt Regie 18. April 2007 J. J. Abrams bestätigt in einem Interview, dass James T. Kirk definitiv in Star Trek XI auftauchen wird. trekmovie.com Kirk in Star Trek XI 21. Juni 2007 Ein "Insider" hat der "New York Post" mitgeteilt, dass Leonard Nimoy eine Nebenrolle zugesprochen wird, was William Shatner sehr traurig gemacht hat, da ihm keine Rolle angeboten wurde. Allerdings dementiert Shatners Manager dieses Gerücht. nypost.com Shatner doch nicht in Star Trek XI 22. Juni 2007 William Shatner wird laut Filmstars.de wohl nicht in Star Trek XI mitwirken, Leonard Nimoy hingegen wurde eine kleine Rolle zugesprochen. William Shatner nicht in Star Trek XI 26. Juli 2007 Leonard Nimoy spricht auf der Comic-Con in San Diego über den neuen Film. "Das wird wirklich ein großartiger Film", sagte er vor 6500 begeisterten Fans. Nimoy wird in diesem Teil letztmalig in die Rolle des Mr. Spock schlüpfen. Der junge Mr. Spock wird von Zachary Quinto gespielt, die Rolle Captain Kirks ist immer noch nicht vergeben. Absolut logisch: Nimoy spielt noch einmal Spock 16. Oktober 2007 Chris Pine, Darsteller aus Filmen wie "Plötzlich Prinzessin 2", "Zum Glück geküsst", aber auch "Smokin' Aces" hat die Rolle des jungen James T. Kirk erhalten, Karl Urban ("Der Herr der Ringe, "Doom") die des Leonard McCoy. Simon Pegg ("Hot Fuzz", "MI:3", "Shaun of the Dead"), Zoe Saldana und John Cho werden Montgomery Scott, Uhura und Hikaru Sulu spielen. Rolle steht fest Quellen ST11 en:Star Trek (film) fr:Star Trek XI sv:Star Trek XI